


Sea Shanties

by Haunt_Haunt_Haunt



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: 50th Work!!!, Alcohol, Don't Actually Do This, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Marijuana, Multi, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Surprise Character Not in the Tags, pretty sure it's illegal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haunt_Haunt_Haunt/pseuds/Haunt_Haunt_Haunt
Summary: Sea Shanties? More like Sea Panties!I'm kidding. The Postwick kids go a-prankin'.
Relationships: Masaru | Victor/Hop/Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Sea Shanties

**Author's Note:**

> Let's start by saying that I own none of this, don't sue me.
> 
> Now then, Y'ALL IT'S MY FITIETH WORK!!! I'm super excited about this. I've been here for three or four years now, and I finally got to work fifty. I couldn't have done it without encouragement from my readers.
> 
> This one took me a while to mull over, cause I didn't know what I wanted to do for my fiftieth, but I'm happy with this one, and I hope you enjoy it and have as much fun as I did writing it. This was a blast. There is another character not mentioned in the tags, and I did it that way because I didn't want to spoil the surprise at the end. Hope you have a blast, friends.

What do we do with a drunken sailor?  
What do we do with a drunken sailor?  
What do we do with a drunken sailor ear-lie in the mornin’?

Gloria sat up, glancing around the room. Again. Again with this shit. The music got louder and louder, then her door swung open and Victor was standing there, his feet apart and his hands on his hips and clutching a bottle of Jamison. He was dressed, which was shocking and a departure from when this usually happened, wearing a black henley, distressed jeans and black chuck high-tops.

“Get up, you sexy bitch. It’s time to sin.”

“Vic I swear fer Mew it’s three in the mornin’!”

“And that means it’s time.”

“What the feck are ye jabberin’ about?”

“Gloria, imagine, if you will, the greatest prank of all time. We’re gonna pull it off, but I need help.”

She quirked an eyebrow. “Okay, I’m interested, but shit, how high are ya?”

He shrugged. “Marnie brought the good shit.”

“So let me guess, this idea came to ye in the throes of passion with yer lover?”

“Pfft. Fuck no. We listened to the Clancy Brothers and got high. You comin’ or what?”

Gloria grumbled at him but rolled out of bed in nothing but her panties. She rubbed at her eyes, yawned, then crossed the room and opened the closet. Vic hadn’t moved but he did cross his arms. Gloria yawned again then put on a peach bra, her peach dress, then a knit cardigan because it was Postwick and it got cold at night. She topped it off with a knit golf cap, then went over to him and crossed her arms.

Way-hey, and up she rises,  
Way-hey, and up she rises,  
Way-hey, and up she rises ear-lie in the mornin’.

They went downstairs where Marnie was chillin’ on the couch. She was decked out in her own dress, but she had her leather duds on.

“We in business?”

“Aye,” Victor said.

“Hey tart,” Gloria said in greeting.

“Cheeky bint,” Marnie replied in greeting, then took a long hit from a vaporizer. She held it, then exhaled slow and stood. “So what’s the plan, Vic?”

He grinned and waved for them to follow him, and they did. They followed him out to their mom’s woodshed. “The song’s the theme. I figure it’s time to put our woodsman’s training to good use, Gloria.”

“Arcayus fock Vic, what’er ya doin’?” Gloria asked.

“We’re buildin’ a raft,” Victor replied. He took a swig of the Jamison then put it on the worktable and pulled a pokeball from his belt and tossed it.

“Tim-Borrr!” The Timburr said, looking at him.

“Alright Timburr. I need those logs moved here so that we can work on ‘em. Can you do it?”

The Timburr narrowed it’s eyes like it was a challenge then went over to the logs and picked them up, one under each arm. The tiny thing was strong. The logs weren’t massive, but they were six feet long and as big around as Glo was, so they were easily a few hundred pounds. While the Timburr did that, Marnie grabbed some thick rope and laid it out so that they could tie the logs together. There was a strand of rope every foot, and the Timburr laid the logs on top of the strands.

They laughed and talked while they worked and went through half a bottle of Jamison in three hours. The sky was starting to turn pink by the time they had finished, and Victor wiped at his forehead.

“Alright, here comes the tricky part. Marnie, you still have that Shiftry?”

She smiled and tossed her pokeball, and the Shiftry came out.

“Brilliant. This part is gonna take some finesse. Glo, I want you to let out your Machamp and take the raft to Magnolia’s house. We’ll meet you there. This is phase two.”

Glo nodded and tossed her pokeball, but Victor was already moving. Thankfully, the house they wanted was already unlocked and Victor stopped in the yard and whispered what needed to happen quietly to Marnie. She nodded then went inside with Victor behind her. They were like shadows, creeping into the house and up the stairs. No one woke up, and that was the whole goal.

The Shiftry crept into the room and did what it needed to, shaking it’s leaves as quietly as possible and knocking out a good amount of sleep powder all over the room. They waited a few minutes, then Marnie covered her nose and mouth and crossed the room, opening the window and letting out the sleep powder. So far, this was flawless. Now was the hard part. Carrying a full-grown adult human.

Marnie grabbed under their arms and Vic grabbed their feet and almost blew the whole thing when he saw their underwear. He started snickering and there was a muttering from the other room. Marnie put her finger to her mouth and Vic tried to get himself under control, then grabbed the person’s legs again and they took them out to the front yard carefully. It was difficult. The person in question was easily twice either of them’s size.

Once there, Victor grabbed another pokeball and tossed it, and his Avalugg appeared with a growl.

“Are they out?”

“Shit, there was so much sleep powder in that room it could have tranq’d a Copperajah.”

Victor nodded, then spoke in a normal voice. “Alright girl, here’s the plan. We’re gonna put this person on you and we need you to follow us.”

The Avalugg snorted and together, Marnie and Victor were able to lift the person onto the table-like back of the Avalugg, then they also started towards Magnolia’s house. Once there, Glo lost it.

“Yer tellin’ me that they wear those!?” she asked, pointing at the person’s underwear.

“Glo, if Mags or Sonia catch us, we’re in so much shit. Did you set up the camera?”

“Course I did, and I hid it in the bushes.”

Vic nodded. “Well, what do we do with a drunken sailor?”

Gloria cackled and Marnie just shook her head. Machamp picked up the still sleeping person and put them on the raft, then they all pushed it out onto Magnolia’s pond.

“Put him in the longboat ‘til he’s sober, boys. Now come on, let’s get out of here before we get caught.”

“Woo girl, you're shinin', like a 5th Avenue diamond, and they don't make you like they used to, you're never goin' out of style!” Sonia sang, and the last note kinda petered out when she looked out the window, slowly lowering her curling iron-slash-microphone.

She just stared, stunned. She didn’t even bother with pants and just went down the steps, grabbed her coffee on the way, slipped on her little Yamper slippers, and stepped outside and stood on the shore in her panties and a shirt, staring in disbelief. That was… That wasn’t who she thought it was. There was no way.

“A little help!?” The person shouted. She just watched. There was a raft in the middle of the lake. The raft had a sail, and on the sail was a crudely painted Charizard and under it, the ‘H.M.S. Leon.’ It’s namesake was jumping up and down in nothing but his red velvet briefs, complete with the fuzzy waistband just like the cape he used to wear before Vic became champion. For some reason, that level of basic didn’t surprise her, but what did was the crotch of his undies. Raihan’s gym logo was emblazoned on them, a stark contrast to the deep red velvet. Now, they had all known that the two were together, but never had confirmation cause bros and what not. Well, there it was.

Sonia couldn’t help it. She started laughing. She doubled over at the scene, cackling. She even fell on her ass and it was all she could do not to point at him. When she finally had the giggles under control, she debated what to do. She knew this was Victor and Gloria. Who else would it be? She also knew that they were gonna blame it on Hop. She glanced around and noticed a stake with a rope tied to it. How nice of them. No doubt the rope was attached to the very middle of the bottom of the raft where Leon couldn’t reach it. She knelt down and gave it a tug, and yeah, she was right. She went to pull him in, but then had a realization. A small smile spread across her face, and she pulled out her Ro-phone.

“Sonia! Don’t you dare!” Leon shouted.

“What’s wrong Leon? You gonna swim over here and stop me!?”

“Sonia!” Leon shouted, then slipped and fell in, but not before Sonia got the brilliant shot. Those briefs were ruined now.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, smash that kudos for me. Thanks y'all!


End file.
